defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Zazaji
Zazaji is a young, satirical and cool-headed Troll with an odd sense of humor. She was born Darkspear and grew up in a place far away along with her brother Ginosaaji. Being stuck in the beliefs of old, wanting to regain the long lost glory of the Trolls, Zazaji early left her home village, to search for people with the same goals as her. Eventually, she ended up with the Blackblood clan... Background Youngling: A twin's childhood Zazaji and her brother Ginosaaji grew up with their parents in what seemed to be an unusually happy family. Their parents were loving and caring (for trolls, that is) and there didn't seem to be any sad events during Zazaji's childhood - she was very close to her twin brother, and however different they were they would always end up together. Zazaji was the energetic twin, always wanting to prove herself and being the daring one, while her much calmer brother would simply stand by and watch. Ginosaaji was a tad bit smaller than his fellow friends, and he early developed an interest for reading - a very unaccepted hobby within the troll society. This resulted in Ginosaaji being ruthlessly bullied by the other young trolls, and also by his own sister. As a young troll, Zazaji was ashamed of her "weak" brother, and was never late to laugh and make fun of him. She had her close clique of well-chosen friends, and didn't care much for anything but her set role within their own private community. No matter how much she bullied her brother, however, there would always be a limit. The two twins had an indestructable bond that would always put them on the same side in the end, no matter what the issue. If ever one of Zazaji's friends became too cruel towards her twin brother, she would be the first one to start snarling and ordering the friend to shut up. Ginosaaji, however, acted like he didn't care about the bullies at all, but was actually deeply frustrated with his own inability to act like a young troll boy should. Not only was he small and enjoyed reading; he also stuttered. All these things made him the constant weakling, and it took him quite some time before he learned to accept himself. As the siblings grew up, however, they instantly became closer. From the year they turned ten, they were never seen apart from each other. Both had their ways and views - Zazaji was the hotheaded, cocky rough-neck, while Ginosaaji was the calmer, thoughtful and caring older brother. In some way they made a perfect match, and used the positive sides of their different personalities to the best of their abilities. As they matured, Zazaij slowly left her brawling gang of friends and tried ontaking a calmer personality, while her brother did the opposite. They learned from each other - to a limit - and that made the bond between them even stronger. However, they were still each others worst enemies, and it would never pass a day without the two energetic twins squabbling over something. Zufli: Discovering the freezing magic As Zazaji matured from an immature child to... well, a less immature child, she slowly started taking interest in the art of battle. Not because she had a particular passion for killing, no, but for the attention and admiration you recieved in case you were successful. As a youngling, she also discovered the art of battle as something new, a brand new challenge that had to be tested! With the expectations and energy you can only find in a child, she threw herself into the world of combat. However, begin a female is never an advantage in close combat, not even for a troll. Maturing has its advantages, and her male friends had recently started growing, they gained muscles and strenght from what seemed to be nowhere. The only thing Zazaji gained was a feminine figure. Her jealousy had no limits. No matter how hard she tried, she would always end up beaten on the ground when wrestlingany of her male friends. The adults of the village looked upon Zazaji and her femeale friends desperate attempts at combat with amused smiles on their faces. It was not the life of a female troll to battle, but the children were still young and the adults saw no reason to end this new game of theirs. The girls would learn their place sooner or later. Things did not exactly turn out the way the adults had hoped, however. Zazaji started to get on her parents nerves, with her constant whinig and aggresive attempts to fight. They tried their hardest to raise her as a fine Darkspear woman and wife, but Zazaji had made up her mind and no one could be as stubborn as she could be when she wanted. Her parents could do nothing but sigh and wish for her to be more like her brother. Ginosaaji watched with amusement his sister's desperate attempt to be strong, and never missed a chance to point out that he could probably beat her to if he ever wanted. The multiple fights this caused the siblings to end up in almost made their parents kick them out of their home. Zazaji lit like a fire every time Ginosaaji teased her, and she became even more determined to beat him, her male friends and everyone else. She soon realized, however, that her attempts were futile. For every day that passed, her male friends (becasue she only focused on beating her male friends, winning over another girl meant nothing to her, for some reason) grew stronger, taller and deadlier. Zazaji started to slightly realize that she didn't stand a chance, and she angrily left the village, shouting for everyone in the village to hear how she was going to leave and never return until she was strong! The adults sighed. Her exit would ahve been dramatic if it weren't for the fact that she had a tendency do this at least once a week, screaming the exact same words, only to return a few hours later, sulking. This time, though, she didn't come back for an entire night. Her parents were worried sick - she was only a child and many dangers lured in the jungle. Many trolls went out to look for her, but she seemed to be nowhere to be found. Even her brother seemed a little worried (even though he hid it well). It took an entire week before she returned. Her parents barely recognized her when she came back, strolling out of the jungle like nothing had happened. She was drenched in mud and dirt, and several small wounds covered her body. She was unaturally cold, her skin almost chilling, and her hands had clear sings of being frost damaged. Zazaji herself seemed undescribably happy, but she refused to tell anyone anything about her night in the jungle. Her parents had no idea what to do, they didn't manage to get one single word out of the girl. After many hours of useless effort, they gave up and left the girl to sleep, tired and worried. There was, however, someone Zazaji spoke to. Her brother. That night, she told Ginosaaji what had happened in the jungle. Not the entire story, but enough for him to understand. Apparently she had met someone (she refused to say who) that had taught her a "secret". That was all Ginosaaji got to know, and it would take many years before his sister shared the entire story with him. Her parents guessed the truth many years after she had left the village, but she never told them exactly what happened. From that day, however, everyone noticed that Zazaji seemed to have a gift for teh arcane, particularily the freezing magic. It came as a slight chock; Zazaji and her brother were hailing from a long family of warriors and hunters, but Zazaji herself was thrilled. Magic! Exciting! Her brother was the only one who seemed a little worried - and even neglecting. He wasn't very fond of her newly discovered "talents" and he started spending more and more time alone. It would take years before Zazaji understood his disgust towards her frost magic. For now, he was grumpy and angry whenever Zazaji mentioned her skills; he even nicknamed her "zufli" (baby witch), something that Zazaji sadly took as a compliment. Hard Training: A grumpy student Coming soon Insight: Regaining what was once lost Coming soon Sibling Squabble: You are a disgrace and I hate you Coming soon Departure: Making up one's mind Coming soon Searching: I musn't be the only one Coming soon Reunion: Meeting the Blackbloods, and... Coming soon Appearence Coming soon Personality Coming soon Family Coming soon The Blackblood Clan Coming soon Random Facts Coming soon OOC Information Coming soon Category:Trolls Category:Blackblood Category:Horde Characters Category:Mages Category:Females Category:Horde Category:Characters